Her mother
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: Summery: Kitt's mum is in town, and causing trouble. What should the gang do. RxR Artha/Kitt and I dont own Dragon Booster.
1. Artha's Day

**Summery: Kitts mum is in town and for what reason, Read and find out.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**"And another heroic save from the Dragon Booster." Said a voice in the background.**

**Standing next to the Dragon Booster was two poeple with name tags. On the right the name tag said Alimana and on the left said Judy.**

**Alimana was wearing a ginger dress and a golden earring.**

**Judy was wearing a pink Dress with gold headband.**

**"So Dragon Booster, who helped you with this?" questioned a lady in the crowd, wearing a blue top and a cocoa brown pants.**

**"Oh, just Parm, Lance and Kitt. Oh yer and me too!" laughed the Dragon Booster.**

**Suprized by what he said Judy asked"Did you say Kitt? Kitt Won?" **

**"Yer, do you know her?" wounded the Dragon Booster**

**"YER! She is my daughter! I'm Judy Won!" yelled Judy.**

**Stunned by the reaction Dragon Booster just replied, "Would you like to see her?"**

**"Are you kidding, I've been waiting for her to talk to her for 12 years!" exclaimed Judy.**

**"Well I'll just get her now, be back soon." Replied Dragon Booster**

**Dragon booster went behind the big red wall so no one could see him. He click on spead dial 1 for Kitt.**

**It took three seconds till Kitt answered.**

**"What's wrong" wounded Kitt.**

**"It's your mother, she is here." Replied Artha.**

**"What! Thank you for telling me. Meet me at the Dragon City race track with Parm and Lance. And just them!" said Kitt.**

**"But Kitt she wants to talk to you." Artha said.**

**"Yer, so I can.... look just come to the Dragon City Race Track okay. I'll explain everything then.!" yelled Kitt.**

**The Dragon Booster came back to Judy and said "Sorry, she is busy right know. "**

**"When you see her just say I said hi." Replied Judy.**

**"I wounder why Kitt doesn't want to talk to her own mother?" Artha said to himself.**

**

* * *

**

Well thats that chapter done. Sorry about this updating thing its just I'm tring to get it right.

Next is the evil place.


	2. Evil place

****

Before the convention with Dragon Booster.

Moordryd Paynn was standing next to his father while Word and Judy were talking.

"I have a plan to get Dragon Booster to wish he was never born, that means he will leave everthing, including his dragon." said Word Paynn.

"How?" asked Moordryd Paynn.

"Easy my son, let Judy explain."Replied Word Paynn

"Well, we just need to go Kitt to come to Word and then Dragon Booster will give up everything for his true love." Explained Judy.

"How will you con Dragon Booster into doing that."asked Moordryd Paynn

"Well I just need to get dressed and go to the Dragon Boosters convention, and when a lady in the crowd will ask Dragon Booster who helped him, when he replies, all I have to say is 'did you say Kitt' and it will fall into place." relpied Judy

"Rrrright" said Moordryd Paynn a bit confused. "But who will ask him who helped him, no one ever askes him."

"Well Judy and I decided that..." saying Word Paynn

"Oh no, I'm not going to be dressed in a dress!" yelled Moordryd Paynn

Five minuets later... "Yous are dead" said Moordryd unhappily. Dressed in a dress with high heels.

* * *

Well thats that one done. Now the next lot.

Next.... Kitts day. RXR


	3. Kitt's Childhood

****

**CHAPTER THREE**

While walking down a path made for riders Kitt heard a "Pssstt".

She jumped and asked "Who's there?"

"Pssstt" replyed the sound.

Kitt jumped off Wyldfyr and followed the sound. She came to a old, wooden door. Kitt pushed the door and seen nothing but a tape recorder. "A tape recoreder?"

On the tape recorder it said, "Push the red button, if you dear". When Kitt pushed the red button and the tape recorder said this "I'm back and my name is Judy, you better watch out or puff your gone. I'm back..."

"Who is Judy? No it can't be, or maybe it is, no it can't be mum." went Kitt."No she said that she will visit be on the 12th of never. If it is mum, Im in trouble."

She jumped when she hear Artha's call. When she hung up on him she said to herself "It is mum, I must stand up to her now or it will be never.

Kitt is going back to her childhood.

"I need your daughter here so I can take her to Word Paynn, so she can learn to be evil and how to make the dragon human war. And also Word can have a son and daughter." Said a man.

"Kitt, come here now!" yelled Judy

"Coming mum" replyed Kitt in a worry

" This man is going to take you to Word Paynn tomorrow ." said Judy

" No I don't want to be evil." replyed Kitt

"Tough because Word is going to be your father." said Judy

That night she was packing her bag and ran off. She was getting tired and weak. Kitt thought she couldn't make it but lucky for her some one was following her. Kitt heard a noise and she thought is was Word or her mum. she look at a shaddow, she yelled " Who's there, leave now."

The shaddow kept on coming. It was now close enough to see who it was. She see it was a red dragon. Kitt laughed and said " Hi there are you lost?" The red dragon shook its head. " Are you after an owner?" The red dragon nodded its head. " Than I'll own you for now on." The red dragon ran in circles very fast. Kitt laughed and said " You are fast like a wild fire. I know, I'll name you Wyldfyr."

Wyldfyr jumped up and down and ran in circles. Kitt told Wyldyr where they are going to go.

When Kitt was finished remembering she jumped on wyldfyr and told her that her mum was back.

Wyldfyr remembered when Judy first met her.

"Wyldfyr, I need to go back and get some food for us to eat." said Kitt.

When they were at Kitts house Kitt told her to stay here. While Wyldfyr was waiting for Kitt she Heard a noise and she went to see what it was and it was Judy. When Judy seen Wyldfyr she yelled at her and told Wyldfyr to leave so Wyldfyr went back to Kitt and ran off to Dragon City.

Kitt told Wyldfyr that they are going to stand up to Judy, and Wyldfyr nodded.

* * *

Now one more to go.

Next is.... The End, Or is it?

remember RXR


	4. The end Or is it?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Parrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmm, I'm board can't we just go to Artha's convention?" asked Lance,

"We can't just yet, they are about to show how dragons where made." replyed Parm.

Just when they where about to say how Artha as the Dragon Booster called Parm to meet them behind the racing track. When they arrived Artha was there.

"Whats going on?" asked Parm.

"I don't know." Artha replyed.

All of a sudden, they heard voices coming from the ally.

When they took a look they seen Kitt and Judy.

"Mum, I'm ready to join......" yelled Kitt

"Thats good sweety, now just you follow me and we will talk to your new daddy." said Judy.

"No, I said I'm ready to join the Penn Stable crew. With Artha." Kitt braged. "Leave or I will get the Dragon Booster."

"Fine, but wait till I steal your dragon." Said Judy

"What happened." Asked Artha

"Lets say that its not over yet." Kitt replyed with a smerk.

"Can I see you for a second, behind that wall." asked Artha.

"Sure why not." replyed Kitt

"Kitt, when I first became the Dragon Booster, I wanted to leave, but every time when I tried, something just something pulled me back.." told Artha.

"Oh, what was it?" asked Kitt.

"You." replyed Artha. And before Kitt could reply Artha kissed her.

Meanwhile..... Word seen Judy and she said "To get Kitt to join you is to take her dragon and tell her if she wants Wyldfyr back, she has to join you forever."

"What a good idea" replyed Word "And now I know how, when and where to do this. hahahahahhahahahah...."

* * *

But that is another story.

YAY I'm done sorry that the story isn't good but its my frist stroy.

Well read and tell me what you think. You can say very very very........... bad or okay or whatever you think.

Sorry about the update thing, its just it wasn't going to be all like it was but please remember RxR.

My next story is Word getting Kitt to........ you already know.


End file.
